Tajemnica babci
Zaczęło się zwyczajnie. Przekręciłem klucz w zamku i otworzyłem furtkę. Czułem się trochę dziwnie. Miałem wrażenie, że robię coś oczywistego, powtarzam gest wykonywany wielokrotnie, a jednocześnie otwieram tę furtkę po raz pierwszy, jakbym nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Przeszedłem kilka kroków żwirową alejką i zatrzymałem się. Miałem przed sobą naprawdę piękny widok. Dom w sprawdzonym polskim stylu – spadzisty dach kryty dachówką, ganek wsparty na czterech solidnych kolumnach, mocne drewniane drzwi, dające poczucie bezpieczeństwa i symetrycznie rozmieszczone okna. Wszystko otulone zielenią starych drzew i zapachem kwiatów. Mój dom. To ciągle brzmiało dziwnie. Nie myślałem tych słów odruchowo, tylko za każdym razem uświadamiałem je sobie od początku. Instynktownie nadal myślałem – dom babci. Ale od pięciu tygodni dom był mój. Babcia zapisała mi go w testamencie. Wiadomo było, że zapisze go albo mi, albo mojej siostrze, Marcie. Wybrała mnie. Ja dostałem nieruchomość, a Marta wszystkie "ruchomości": babciną biżuterię, pieniądze z konta i otoczonego rodzinną legendą, Kossaka. Dom był więc mój. A także, oczywiście mojej żony i mojego syna, którzy teraz stali za mną i pozwalali mi nacieszyć się widokiem. Gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał czy nie miałem wtedy żadnych przeczuć, szczerze odpowiedziałbym, że nie. Już chyba szybciej Beata. - Dosyć tej kontemplacji! - w końcu szturchnęła mnie w plecy - Ruszaj się! - Najpierw nie chciałaś tu przyjeżdżać, a teraz widzę, że nie możesz się doczekać. - uśmiechnąłem się do niej przez ramię. - Dalej uważam, że to głupi pomysł, ale nie będę stać w nieskończoność za furtką. Dawaj klucz! - Sam otworzę. Nie złość się. - podniosłem torbę i ruszyłem do przodu. Beata z drugą torbą szła tuz za mną. Na końcu był Kuba ze swoim ukochanym Zającem w klatce, któremu wciskał jakieś już zerwane listki. Tak dotarliśmy do drzwi. Na moją propozycję, aby się przeprowadzić do domu babci, do mojego domu, Beata zareagowała najpierw zdziwieniem, a potem zdecydowanie się sprzeciwiła. Nie przekonywały jej moje oczywiste argumenty wykazujące wyższość domu stojącego na dużej działce w pięknej okolicy nad mieszkaniem w warszawskim blokowisku. Trzeba przyznać, że nasze mieszkanie nie było takie małe i urządziliśmy się w nim dosyć wygodnie. Ale dom, to dom. - Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Kuba chodzi tu do przedszkola. Kto się będzie nim tam opiekował? Bo przecież ja nie rzucę pracy! - Znajdziemy kogoś. Na pewno mieszka tam jakaś miła starsza pani. - Gdzie?! - No… W tej najbliższej wiosce. - dom babci rzeczywiście stał samotnie, daleko od sąsiadów, bo babcia lubiła samotność. >> Wolę rozmawiać z moimi roślinkami niż z wścibskimi babami.<< Ale przecież nie był to koniec świata. - O nie! Nie zostawię dziecka z obcymi! - Może być przecież ze mną… Prawie przez cały tydzień. - jako korektor dużo rzeczy robiłem w domu. - Z tobą? Przecież dlatego wysłaliśmy go do przedszkola, żeby ci nie przeszkadzał! - Będzie mógł biegać po ogrodzie, bawić się z Zającem, dostanie własny pokój… Na pewno nie będzie zawracał mi głowy. - Jednym słowem liczysz, że sam się sobą zajmie? Naiwniaku, on ma dopiero cztery lata! Poza tym zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ten dom wymaga remontu. I to solidnego! Pamiętasz jak byliśmy ostatnio i padał deszcz? Sam biegałeś z miskami na strych! - Naprawimy dach. O resztę na razie nie ma co się martwić - Skąd weźmiesz pieniądze? Masz jakieś konto, o którym nie wiem? -Możemy sprzedać to mieszkanie. Przecież teraz już nie jest nam potrzebne. - Koniec głupiej dyskusji. To paranoja! - Wtedy po raz pierwszy padło to słowo, ale trudno uwierzyć, żeby Beata naprawdę coś przeczuwała. W każdym razie odwróciła się i poszła do kuchni. Jeszcze długo dochodziły stamtąd hałasy głośniejsze niż zwykle. Oczywiście na tej rozmowie się nie skończyło. W końcu wypracowaliśmy kompromis. Postanowiliśmy przeprowadzić się ,,na próbę” na czas urlopu Beaty. Potem mieliśmy podjąć decyzję. Dom przywitał nas ciszą i jakimś dziwnym zapachem. Nie był nieprzyjemny – słodkawy, raczej miły dla nosa, ale w jakiś sposób dziwny. Nigdy wcześniej jakoś go nie czułem, choć przecież bywałem tu często. - Pachnie jak w kaplicy pogrzebowej. - to nie było taktowne odezwanie, ale Beata trafiła w sedno. To był zapach więdnących kwiatów, zapach towarzyszący śmierci człowieka. - Ale masz skojarzenia. Ja czuję się raczej jak w kwiaciarni. - podszedłem jednak do okna i otworzyłem je szeroko. Musiałem kilka razy mocno pchnąć, bo w zawiasy wplątało się odnóże pnącej róży. – Popatrz, co za widok! Do pokoju wtargnęło świeże powietrze z tylnego ogrodu. Przez staroświeckie okno otulone zielonymi pnączami róży widać było rabatki pełne kwiatów. Babcia kochała kwiaty. >>Są jak dzieci. Trzeba się nimi opiekować, bo same nie umieją o siebie zadbać, biedactwa.<< Beata wychyliła się przez okno i odetchnęła głęboko. - Może jakoś tu wytrzymam przez miesiąc. Ała! - odchyliła się gwałtownie i wsadziła palec do ust - Ale się ukłułam. - ,,Nie rusz, nie rusz tego kwiatka! Róża kole, rzekła matka” - wierszyk z dzieciństwa sam przyszedł mi do głowy. >Nie rusz, nie rusz tego kwiatka! Róża kole, rzekła matka. Zapamiętasz?<< - Znalazł się mądrala! Wcale jej nie ruszałam! – spojrzała uważnie w stronę okna - Gdzie Kuba? Kuba nie czekał na nas. Pobiegł na górę do pokoju zabawek, jak go nazywał. Nie czuł się tu obco. Dla niego ciągle to był dom ukochanej babci, w którym zawsze dostawał jakieś prezenty, gdzie nigdy nie krzyczano na niego. No, chyba, że robiło, to któreś z nas, rodziców. Babcia go rozpieszczała. Przeznaczyła dla niego jeden z pokoi, ten z widokiem na ogród za domem. Wyniosła z niego wszystkie zbędne rzeczy i zastąpiła je najróżniejszymi zabawkami. Kuba nigdy się tam nie nudził. - No dobrze! Skoro mamy tu dzisiaj spać, to trzeba brać się do pracy. - Beata znowu wyrwała mnie z zamyślenia. Sama zaczęła otwierać pozostałe okna. Podniosłem walizki i ruszyłem z nimi do naszego pokoju. Całe popołudnie spędziliśmy na odkurzaniu, przecieraniu, wietrzeniu, wyrzucaniu i tym podobnych czynnościach. Przy okazji odkryliśmy źródło dziwnego zapachu. Właściwie źródeł było kilka. Ale po kolei. Beata wymachując szczotką łokciem uderzyła w drzwi szafy. Otworzyły się powoli z nieprzyjemnym piskiem. - Słyszysz? - przestała zamiatać i zapatrzyła się w otwarte drzwi jakby było w nich coś dziwnego. Były tam tylko wieszaki pełne ubrań. - Słyszę. Szafa jest stara, zamek popsuty, a zawiasy nie naoliwione. To staroć. A właściwie antyk. Musi mieć chyba niezłą wartość. Jak sądzisz? Wydawało się jednak, że Beata zupełnie nie słyszy tego, co mówię. Dalej patrzyła w głąb szafy, a wzrok miała jakby nieobecny. - Czujesz? - zapytała. - Co? - Ten zapach… Wydobywa się stamtąd. - palcem wskazała na wiszące ubrania. Rzeczywiście, gdy to powiedziała ja też poczułem zapach wyraźniej niż dotychczas. Nie widziałem w tym jednak niczego nadzwyczajnego. Ponieważ Beata dalej stała w miejscu, podszedłem do szafy i rozsunąłem ubrania. Z tyłu na małej półce leżał płócienny worek. Wziąłem go w ręce. Był lekki i delikatnie szeleścił, gdy się nim ruszało. To on wydzielał zapach. - Coś jakby kwiaty. - powiedziałem, zbliżając go do nosa. - To tylko worek … - w głosie mojej żony wyczułem ulgę. - A czego się spodziewałaś? - Sama nie wiem. Ale miałam takie dziwne uczucie, jakby było tam coś… dziwnego. - wyciągnęła ręce po worek i przysunęła go do nosa - To prawie na pewno róża… - To ulubiony kwiat babci. - Czuję coś jeszcze… - zaczęła rozwiązywać spłowiały sznurek - Zaraz zobaczymy… - zajrzała do środka - Rany! Co to?! - z obrzydzeniem odrzuciła worek od siebie. Gdy upadł, wysypały się z niego zbrązowiałe płatki róży. Beata się nie myliła. Ale to nie one wywołały jej nerwową reakcję. Przynajmniej połowę zawartości worka stanowiły resztki jakichś stworzeń, chyba owadów sądząc po kawałkach skrzydełek. Ale widać też było kilka cieniutkich kości. - Co to jest?! - Beata powtórzyła pytanie. Cały czas obcierała ręce o nogawki spodni. - Myślę, że woreczek zapachowy. Ty też przecież wkładasz coś takiego do bielizny. - Coś takiego? Wkładam małą torebkę ze sklepu! Czegoś takiego w życiu nie widziałam. - obejrzała swoje dłonie i uniosła je do góry, jakby bała się nimi czegokolwiek dotknąć. - Babcia pewnie sama zrobiła taką saszetkę. Przecież wiesz, że lubiła być samowystarczalna. Mogła kupić dżem, a robiła prawdziwe konfitury. Pamiętasz jakie były smaczne? - Aż się boję pomyśleć, co wkładała do środka. - Przestań! Pewnie nasączyła czymś te płatki, żeby zabijały mole. Naftaliną może… - Nie czuję naftaliny, a poza tym nie słyszałam, żeby naftalina zabijała myszy. - czubkiem buta wskazała w kierunku małego, cienkiego ogonka wystającego spod górki płatków. Skóra na nim była miejscami wyżarta, jakby uległa działaniu jakiegoś kwasu. Pasował do kości i mógł być pozostałością po myszy. - Idż do spiżarni. Ja tu posprzątam. - nie chciałem, aby zniechęcała się do tego domu przez takie głupstwo. Na mnie ten dziwny worek nie podziałał tak jak na nią, jednak założyłem rękawice, aby pozbyć się tego kwietnego cmentarzyska. Tknięty przeczuciem, sprawdziłem wszystkie pozostałe szafy. W każdej znajdowała się płócienna torba. Nauczony doświadczeniem, rozchylałem je ostrożnie. Zawartość miały podobną. Nic nie mówiłem Beacie, ale sam poczułem się nieswojo, gdy w ostatniej znalazłem kawałek skóry jakiegoś węża. Zacząłem się zastanawiać jak ta gadzina dostała się do babcinej szafy. Do wieczora zdążyliśmy z grubsza uprzątnąć cały dom. Więcej makabrycznych odkryć nie było, więc Beata się uspokoiła. Kuba uprosił, aby mógł spać w pokoju zabawek. Wyciągnęliśmy więc materac z jego łóżka, bo przez jakiś czas mieliśmy spać tak jak zawsze, gdy przyjeżdżaliśmy tutaj, we wspólnym pokoju. Na razie nawet nie śmiałem proponować przeprowadzki do sypialni babci. Sam, prawdę mówiąc, nie chciałem tam spać przed gruntownym remontem. Materac położyliśmy na środku pokoju, bo tak chciał nasz synek. Wokół materaca zrobił parking dla samochodów, na skraju poduszki położył Miśka, a przy nogach klatkę z Zającem. Żeby otulić go kołdrą i dostać wieczornego całusa, musiałem uklęknąć. - Zostawić ci światło, synku? - spytałem. - A możesz zapalić magiczną lampę? - Pewnie! Magiczna lampa była wynalazkiem z dawnych czasów, na pewno była starsza ode mnie. Z magią tak naprawdę nie miała wiele wspólnego. Cała tajemnica tkwiła w ciemnym abażurze. W przemyślny sposób powycinane były w nim otwory. Gdy zapalało się żarówkę, lampa dawała niewiele światła, ale na suficie pojawiały się świecące punkty, mniejsze i większe. Nie tylko wyglądały jak gwiazdy, to były gwiazdy! Prawdziwa mapa północnego nieba. >>To pamiątka po dawnym przyjacielu .<< Przez chwilę patrzyłem na Gwiazdę Polarną i Wielką Niedźwiedzicę uwięzione na stropie małego pokoju Widziałem to już wiele razy, ale raptem poczułem się nieswojo. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że ktoś jeszcze przygląda się światełkom w pokoju. Spojrzałem na Kubę. Oczy miał już zamknięte. Wrażenie minęło. Pomyślałem, że i na mnie zaczyna działać atmosfera starego domu. Jeszcze raz popatrzyłem na synka i zszedłem na dół. Beata czekała na mnie na frontowej werandzie. Siedziała w trzcinowym fotelu i patrzyła na ogród i widoczną między krzewami drogę. Z uśmiechem przyjęła kieliszek wina, które w tajemnicy przywiozłem ze sobą. Chciałem, żeby ten pierwszy wieczór był miły - Chcesz mnie przekupić. - To było stwierdzenie nie pytanie. - Skąd! Chcę cię upić! Wznoszę toast. Za nasze życie w tym domu! Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Beaty. Popatrzyła znowu uważnie przed siebie. W końcu westchnęła. - Za nasze życie. - przechyliła kieliszek, ale nie było w tym zapału. - Zobacz jak tu pięknie… - siadłem obok niej na schodach. Dwa rzędy starych świerków rosły po obu stronach ścieżki, łącząc nad nią gałęzie. Krzaki bzu przy drodze chroniły przed kurzem i wścibskimi spojrzeniami. Na rabatce przy domu rosły nagietki, a pod świerkami bratki i jakieś inne kwiatki, których nazw nie znałem. Babcia kochała kwiaty i swój ogród. W przesadny sposób wciągnąłem powietrze. - Ale piękny zapach! W mieście czegoś takiego nie znajdziesz. - To mnie właśnie zastanawia... – przerwała na chwilkę - Coś pachnie bardzo mocno, intensywnie. Prawda? - spojrzała na mnie jakby szukając potwierdzenia. - No, tak… - Jaki zapach czujesz? - Słodki, interesujący, podniecający… - pogładziłem ją po odsłoniętej łydce. - Ja pytam, jakie kwiaty tak pachną! - zauważyłem, że dłońmi z całych sił ściska poręcze. - No, chyba te… - wskazałem ręką na nagietki – I tamte. - Sprawdźmy! - poderwała się z fotela, zbiegła do ogrodu i wróciła po chwili z kilkoma nagietkami, bratkami, i tymi kwiatami, których nazwy nie znałem. - Wąchaj. - podsuwała mi pod nos kolejne kwiaty. - Co czujesz? - Zapach kwiatów… - zaczynałem podejrzewać, o co jej chodzi. - Ten sam, co przed chwilą? - No, nie… - A wiesz jaki zapach wydał ci się kilka minut temu taki słodki, interesujący i podniecający? - zamilkła i popatrzyła na mnie - To róże. Tu naprawdę dzieje się coś dziwnego. - Gadanie! - Skup się! - Beata była spokojna, ale jednocześnie spięta - Przypomnij sobie zapach z tego woreczka. W duchu musiałem przyznać, że istniało pewne podobieństwo, ale nie chciałem utwierdzać początków jej obsesji, bo tak zaczynałem to odbierać. - A cóż w tym dziwnego, że pachną róże? Przecież rosną w ogrodzie z tyłu. - Właśnie! Z tyłu! Tu powinny pachnąć te kwiatki! - znowu podsunęła mi pod nos mały bukiecik. - Kochanie, jesteś uprzedzona do tego domu… - To nie o to chodzi! - przerwała mi - Wiesz, że lubiłam zawsze tu przyjeżdżać. Ale im dłużej tu jestem, tym więcej mam obaw. To miejsce jakoś się zmieniło! Nie czujesz tego?! Nalałem jej następny kieliszek wina, bo jak tu dyskutować z kobiecą intuicją. Podrzuciłem jej temat rozwodu znajomych, byle tylko zapomniała o tych swoich przeczuciach. W końcu wypiliśmy całą butelkę i moja pani trochę się rozluźniła. Gdy podnosiliśmy się z naszych miejsc pomyślałem nawet, że to może jeszcze nie koniec miłego wieczoru. Kiedy weszliśmy do domu, usłyszeliśmy jakieś stukanie. - Co to?! - Beata natychmiast złapała mnie za rękę. W głosie znów usłyszałem obawę, którą dopiero co udało mi się wypędzić. - Nie wiem. Dochodzi gdzieś z piętra. - Kuba!! - ruszyła pędem na górę. Biegłem tuż za nią, czując, że jej panika w końcu zaczyna dosięgać i mnie. - Obudzisz go i przestraszysz! - ciągle jeszcze starałem się myśleć racjonalnie. Kiedy jednak stanęliśmy pod drzwiami pokoju zabawek i usłyszałem dobiegające stamtąd stukanie, poczułem dreszcz pełznący mi po plecach w dół. Gwałtownie otworzyłem drzwi. W pokoju było ciemno. Co z lampą? Gdzie magiczna lampa? To była pierwsza myśl, jaka pojawiła się w mojej głowie. Stukot było słychać bardzo wyraźnie, dochodził właśnie stąd. Coś drapało w okno, jakby się chciało dostać do środka. Weszliśmy z oświetlonego korytarza. W ciemnym pokoju czułem się jak ślepiec. Beata odepchnęła mnie i wpadła do pokoju. - Kubusiu! Synku! - poczułem, że opada na kolana i wyciągniętą ręką stara się trafić na materac i uratować nasze dziecko. Tak, miałem pewność, że przed czymś go ratuje. - Kubuśku, odezwij się do mamy! - mówiła spokojnie, choć wiedziałem, co się musi dziać w jej głowie. Sam byłem już gotów krzyczeć do Kuby, bo stukot i drapanie przybierały na sile. Nie chciałem jednak poddać się panice. Chodziło o Kubę. Zagryzłem usta, starając się nie słyszeć nieprzyjemnych, ostrych dźwięków. Przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że to jakieś zwierze pazurami drapie szybę. Ból na chwilę odizolował mnie od strachu. To wystarczyło. Kontakt. Wyciągnąłem rękę i zapaliłem światło. Beata klęczała na podłodze, kilkanaście centymetrów od materaca. Kuba spał wtulony w misia. Podbiegłem do okna. - Nie wpuszczaj tego! Nie wpuszczaj!! - Beata zaczęła płakać, wyciągnęła Kubę spod kołdry i przytuliła do siebie - Odejdź od okna! - nasz syn dopiero teraz otworzył oczy. Patrzył zdziwiony na Beatę i na mnie. Serce waliło mi w piersiach. Tu chodziło o moją rodzinę. Musiałem się przemóc i spojrzeć na to coś, co chciało się wedrzeć do domu. Bo chciało! Byłem tego pewien. Nawet nie pomyślałem o tym, żeby otwierać okno, ale musiałem tam podejść. Po chwili wróciłem do żony i synka. Objąłem ich uspokajająco ramionami. - Już dobrze. Nic tam nie ma! Udało się nam wpaść w niezłą histerię. – starałem się uśmiechnąć do Beaty, która jedną ręką dalej przyciskała Kubę, a druga wczepiła się w moje przedramię. Nie czułem bólu, a przecież następnego dnia odkryłem w tym miejscu siny ślad i cztery krwawe znaki po paznokciach. - To tylko gałąż. Uspokój się. - Wyjeżdżamy stąd! Czuję, że stanie się coś złego!- szlochała. - Teraz? Jest środek nocy. Poczekamy do rana, a potem postanowimy, co dalej. To tylko gałąż, która za bardzo urosła. Wiesz, że babcia ostatnie miesiące spędziła praktycznie w szpitalu. Nie miał kto zajmować się ogrodem.- tłumaczyłem jak dziecku, żeby się tylko uspokoiła. - A żarówka?! Dlaczego zgasła? - Kochanie, wszystko w tym domu jest stare i do wymiany. Przecież sama to mówiłaś. - Ja i tak jutro wyjeżdżam! - Poczekajmy do rana. Powoli się uspokajała. Zdecydowała się pójść do naszej sypialni, ale Kubę zabrała ze sobą. Nie protestowałem. Ja też podjęcie decyzji zostawiłem sobie na później. W drzwiach zatrzymałem się jeszcze na chwilę i popatrzyłem za okno, gdzie majaczyła gałąż pnącej róży. To ona uderzała o szybę. Przemilczałem ten fakt przed Beatą. Lepiej niech myśli, że to jakieś rozrosłe drzewo. Przemilczałem też myśl, która pojawiła się w mej głowie, gdy patrzyłem na wijącą się gałąż. Gdy siedzieliśmy na werandzie, był cichy lipcowy wieczór, a gałąż szalała, jakby targał nią potężny wiatr. Celowo też użyłem słowa gałąż, choć moje pierwsze skojarzenie brzmiało - macka. Starannie zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Nocny strach zazwyczaj znika rano. Mój może nie znikł zupełnie, ale na pewno zbladł. Ranek rozpocząłem od obejrzenia magicznej lampy. Oczywiście żarówka była przepalona. Wymieniłem na nową. Kuba zaraz po przebudzeniu pobiegł do pokoju zabawek i bawił się, jakby nic nie pamiętał z nocnych wydarzeń. Zając kicał po pokoju. Zanim wyszedłem z pokoju, tak na wszelki wypadek sprawdziłem czy okno jest dobrze zamknięte. Było. Róża kołysała się delikatnie, nawet nie dotykając szyby. Beatę skłoniłem do przygotowania przynajmniej jednego obiadu w tym domu. Powiedziałem jej, że chcę sprawdzić jak zapowiadają się zbiory śliwek i jabłek i poszedłem do ogrodu. Tak naprawdę chciałem przyjrzeć się róży. Krzak rósł w tym miejscu, co zawsze. Rzeczywiście w tym roku rozrósł się bardzo. Tuż obok niego stała ławeczka. Babcia zawsze siadała na niej w wolnej chwili. Mówiła, że tu jej się najlepiej odpoczywa. >>Ja lubię moją różę, a ona lubi mnie. Dobrze nam ze sobą.<< To był chyba jej ulubiony kwiat, choć w ogrodzie było jeszcze kilka innych róż. Przypomniało mi się nagle jak odganiała witką motyle i wróble, które chciały usiąść na gałązkach >>Zostawcie moja różę. Lećcie sobie gdzie indziej!<< Roślina była rzeczywiście niezwykła. Pamiętam, że zawsze miała wielkie kwiaty w kolorze intensywnej czerwieni. Kwitła przez całe lato. Często dopiero pierwszy mróz strącał jej ostatnie kwiaty. Zbliżyłem się do ławeczki. Nie miałem jednak odwagi usiąść. A co, jeśli ona mnie nie lubi? - kołatała mi w głowie myśl. Był lipiec. Zazwyczaj o tej porze było na krzaku pełno kwiatów, teraz widziałem tylko zielone listki. Czyżby tęskniła za babcią? Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy zacząłem o niej myśleć jak o jakiejś rozumnej, czującej istocie. Babcia prosiła w testamencie, abym dbał o jej ogród. - Zaraz pójdę po sekator i postaram się trochę cię przyciąć. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie bolało. - zdawałem sobie sprawę, iż mówiąc do róży zachowuję się idiotycznie, ale miałem wrażenie, że tak trzeba. Gdy odwracałem się od krzewu kątem oka zauważyłem jakiś ruch. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że cienka gałązka śmignęła w kierunku mojej ręki, jakby chciała ją złapać. Znów poczułem dreszcz w okolicach pleców. Wolałem się nie oglądać. Starałem się iść powoli w kierunku składziku. Niech nie widzi, że się boję. A potem przytnę ją bardzo krótko, albo… całkiem zetnę! Ta myśl przyszła mi do głowy nagle. Spodobała mi się. Sekator znalazłem pod stertą narzędzi. Chyba dawno nie był używany. Na ostrzach wdać było ślady rdzy. Nieodparcie kojarzyły mi się z zaschniętą krwią. Przecierając tępe ostrza myślałem o długich zielonych witkach przecinanych na pół. Widziałem jak upadają na ziemie i wycieka z nich sok, jak leżą bez najmniejszego ruchu. Martwe. Nie wiem ile czasu spędziłem w składziku. Gdy usłyszałem krzyk, ręka obsunęła mi się na ostrze i głęboko przeciąłem dwa palce. Poczułem ból, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Krzyk był przejmujący! Było w nim cierpienie i strach. To był krzyk Kuby. Dochodził zza domu, z miejsca, gdzie rosła przeklęta róża. Biegłem, co sił. Za sobą słyszałem kroki Beaty. Pierwsze, co zobaczyłem to pusta klatka Zająca. Klatka nie była istotna. Zając zresztą też nie. Szukałem wzrokiem Kuby, ale w pierwszej chwili nigdzie nie mogłem go znaleźć. Wiedziałem jednak, że róża ma z tym coś wspólnego. Ruszała się. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałem. Liście trzęsły się, jakby ze śmiechu albo z chorobliwej radości. Gałęzie wiły się poruszane jakąś siłą. Kilka odnóży pełzało po ziemi. Były jak węże. Jeden z nich pełznął w moim kierunku. Nagle zatrzymał się, jakby coś odwróciło jego uwagę. Po sekundzie ruszył i gwałtownie zagłębił się w krecim kopcu. Jestem pewien, że usłyszałem pisk. Raptem z zielonego drgającego gąszczu wysunęła się na chwilę stopa mojego syna, cała pokrwawiona. Rzuciłem się do przodu. W tym momencie poczułem, że coś ostrego wbija mi się w łydkę. Cienkie, kolczaste pnącze owijało się wokół mojej nogi. Zakręcało się bardzo szybko i wbijało coraz głębiej. Pomimo bólu przesunąłem nogę do przodu. Wyczuwałem opór. Zobaczyłem, że Beatę spotkał jeszcze gorszy los. Udało jej się podejść bliżej niż mnie, ale wtedy jedna z gałęzi chwyciła ja za włosy. Wplątała się, otoczyła jej głowę. Pomyślałem o cierniowej koronie. A potem zobaczyłem jak gałąż się napręża i odrywa Beatę od ziemi. Teraz krzyczała już i ona. Wisiała kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, utrzymują cały swój ciężar na włosach. Odruchowo starała się uwolnić, ale tylko coraz bardziej raniła sobie dłonie. Krzyki były coraz bardziej przenikliwe, choć Kuba chyba już tracił siły. - Kuba! Nie daj się! Wytrzymaj! - starałem się zbliżyć do podstawy krzewu. Kolce wbiły mi się już chyba do kości. – Beata! Mów do niego! - Beata na szczęście usłyszała i zrozumiała. Przestała krzyczeć. Zaczęła mówić do Kuby, co jakiś czas szlochając. Byłem już metr od głównego korzenia. Im byłem bliżej, tym więcej gałęzi starało się mnie złapać. Odczepiałem je, raniąc ręce. Żałowałem, że nie zabrałem nożyc. Rzuciłem je, gdy usłyszałem krzyk. Jak chciałem je teraz mieć! Zamiast rąk miałem żywe mięso. Gdy sięgnąłem w końcu do miejsca, gdzie widziałem nogę Kuby, znów rozległ się krzyk Beaty. Ostra witka odgięła się i silnie uderzyła ją w twarz. Na jej policzku zobaczyłem krwawa pręgę, biegła aż do oka. - Chcesz odwrócić moja uwagę, ty diabelskie ziele! - zacząłem krzyczeć. Było mi już wszystko jedno. Rzuciłem się do przodu. Nie zapomnę widoku syna oplątanego pnączami. Wyglądało to jak początek jakiegoś kokonu. Nie wiedziałem jak go stamtąd wydostać. Gałęzie teraz uderzały mnie w plecy. Nie wiem jakby to się skończyło, gdybym nie zobaczył tego, co zostało z Zająca. Pozlepiane krwią futerko, puste w środku, a do tego przyczepiona cała, nienaruszona głowa. Brązowe oczy patrzyły na mnie z wyrzutem. Więcej nie pamiętam. Musiałem jakoś wyrwać Kubę z tego kłębowiska, bo kiedy zacząłem realnie myśleć siedziałem na trawie kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej razem z nim. Obok leżała Beata z pokrwawioną twarzą. Jedna powieka była dziwnie wybrzuszona. Widziałem czerwone krople spływające po jej twarzy. Krew czy łzy? To była pierwsza świadoma myśl, jaką pamiętam. Beata miała powyrywane włosy, widziałem całe płaty skóry na jej głowie. Kuba leżał na moich kolanach. Główka wydawała się nietknięta, ale spod zielonych więzów w wielu miejscach ciekła krew. Zupełnie jakby go ktoś omotał drutem kolczastym. Sięgnąłem ręką do jego szyi. Na szczęście wyczułem puls. To wszystko zdarzyło się rok temu. To był długi rok. Nikt nie chciał uwierzyć w naszą historię. Co jakiś czas pojawiało się słowo paranoja. Najpierw z cynicznym uśmieszkiem używali go policjanci, bo byli przekonani, ze ukrywamy jakąś straszną prawdę. Ta, którą im przedstawialiśmy, nie mieściła im się w głowach. Chcieli usłyszeć o rodzinnej awanturze albo o napadzie, a nie o diabelskich kwiatach. Potem o paranoi zaczęli mówić psychiatrzy, do których zostaliśmy skierowani. Pojawiła się nawet teoria zbiorowej halucynacji, ale wykluczyły ją nasze rany. W końcu dali nam spokój. Beata straciła oko. Kuba długo leżał w szpitalu, ale fizycznie wszystko wróciło do normy. Gorzej z jego psychiką. Boi się być sam. Do przedszkola już nie wrócił. Mam nadzieję, że zapomni kiedyś o tym wszystkim. Mnie diabelskie pnącze przecięło jakieś ścięgno, do końca życia będę już utykać. Moje małżeństwo się rozpadło. Gdy tylko doszliśmy do siebie, Beata zażądała, żebym sprzedał dom. Ale ja, kiedy leżałem w szpitalu wszystko sobie przemyślałem. W dzieciństwie widziałem, jak babcia rozkłada kawałki mięsa pod różą. Raz zapytałem, po co to robi? Powiedziała, że nie wszystkie rośliny są takie same. Te najszlachetniejsze nie chcą się żywić istotami sobie podobnymi i potrzebują specjalnego nawozu. Wtedy nie zwróciłem na te słowa żadnej uwagi, bo i dlaczego miałem zwracać. Miałem chyba siedem lat i nic mnie nie obchodziło hodowanie róż. Zresztą każdy ogrodnik ma swoje tajemnice, których zazdrośnie strzeże. Już wtedy to rozumiałem. Przypomniałem sobie babcię odganiającą motyle i ptaki. To nie o róże się bała, a o nie. Karmiła ją, żeby nie krzywdziła innych. Tak, jak karmi się dzikie zwierzęta. Babcia ją oswoiła. Ja też mogę tego dokonać. Usiłowałem powiedzieć to wszystko Beacie. Wytłumaczyć, że róża zdziczała, bo przez ostatnie miesiące nikt się nią nie opiekował. Nie chciała mnie słuchać. Kubę widuję kilka razy w miesiącu. Nadal mieszkają obydwoje w naszym starym mieszkaniu. Ja oswajam różę i mieszkam w moim domu. Zauważyłem, że najlepiej lubi cielęcinę. Kwiaty wtedy mocno pachną i długo nie więdną. Czasem jeszcze zrani mnie nieposłuszną gałązką, ale zaczynamy się coraz lepiej rozumieć. Kilka razy usiadłem nawet na ławeczce. Na razie na krótko, bo nie chcę jej prowokować, ale kiedyś przesiedzę tu cały dzień. Mamy przed sobą wiele lat. Kategoria:Opowiadania